degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Liam Berish
Liam Berish was a former senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. He has a passion for music. Liam is friends with Hannah Belmont, Wesley Betenkamp, and Clare Edwards. He was portrayed by Tyler Stentiford. Character History Season 11 In Should've Said No (2), Liam gets set up with Clare by Alli when she shows up to Degrassi's Movie Night. Clare tells him that they should go for a walk, during which she kisses him. Liam tells Clare that he knows that she's into Jake, then Jake comes out in the hall to talk to her. Disappointed, he tells her that he's going to back in to watch the rest of the movie, leaving Clare and Jake to talk. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Liam asks Hannah and Wesley if he can join their group for a science project, and Hannah allows him to join. He makes Wesley jealous, and eventually nervous when he reveals that he wants to ask Hannah out. He's surprised that Wesley and her are dating, and said that they don't seem to go together well. Liam plans on getting a car one day, which causes Wesley to say he has his license and will take Hannah home, telling Liam that he can't come because of his uncle's one passenger only rule, leaving him to walk home. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Liam suggests to Hannah and Wesley that they check out an exhibit at the science museum to get some ideas for their project, and suggests that the three drive to the museum during lunch after he pressures Wesley into allowing both him and Hannah to go. He is angered when he finds out that Wesley never had his license after the teens get pulled over by the police. The next day he thinks Wes has summoned them because they are going to beg their teacher for an extension, when the project is already finished. The next day it is announced that their team has won the contest and will be going to provincial finals. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Liam is seen heading The Degrassi Daily meeting due to Katie being in rehab. He concurs with majority of those present that it's unreasonable to publish the Christmas edition of the newspaper due to nobody appropriate being available to organize it. When Clare interjects saying that she believes it's important, Liam invites her to create her own newspaper team and publish the Christmas newspaper. Appearances Trivia *He likes music, particularly British New Wave, as said by Alli Bhandari. *He watches rock documentaries. *His last name was the original last name for Imogen, so it is possible that he and Imogen were originally going to be related. *Liam, like Fiona, wore a tie with his uniform. He was also the only named character to wear shorts with it. *He is the third character to share a kiss with Clare Edwards on his first appearance. The first was Wesley Betenkamp and the second was Jake Martin. *He is the second Liam on the show. The first was Liam "Dr. Chris" Christopolous. *Like Eli, he wears a pair of headphones around his neck. *Tyler Steinford tweeted that Liam would be a main character in season 12, though instead he appears to have left the show. *He liked Hannah before she and Wesley were a couple. *He and Hannah have the same bus route. Quotes *(To Clare): "Alli tells me you're a fan of the British New Wave." (first line) - ''[[LoveGame|'LoveGame']] *(To Clare): "You want us to get a room?" *(To Clare): "I'm so happy we're out here. In the corridor. I mean, who comes to Movie Night to watch a movie, anyway?" *(To Clare): "You watch him the way I watch rock documentaries." *(To Clare): "Whoa, what are you doing? I mean﻿, don't get me wrong, I'm ''very comfortable being used in this way, but I think you might upset that guy, Jake, you like." *(To Jake): "Watch her, man, she's... frisky." *(To Wesley): "Way to go, Wes, you're the man!" (sarcasm) *(To Hannah and Wesley) "I hope three isn't a crowd." *Wesley: "Hannah and I are dating." Liam: "Really, she never brought it up. You guys don't really have that vibe." *(To Clare): "Okay, good luck." (last line) Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Musician Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Class of 2014